


Beg For Me

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex didn't want it, Drama for everyone, It started out as an oneshot but it is slowly evolving, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thomas didn't care, Thomas why you do this, forced sexual contact, someone take ao3 away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: Thomas really shouldn't stay after class anymore





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander leaned against the doorway and lazily waved his hand towards the open door. It had been a long day of talking and almost every class needed him to repeat himself more than once, which he hated. "Class dismissed." He walked away and took off his glasses. It honestly tired him out when he has to repeat the same thing multiple times in one hour. Now he has a stack of quizzes he needs to grade and he already had his red pen ready. Just as he picked up his pen, the door slammed closed and a certain Southern voice that irked Hamilton to no end sounded throughout the room.

"Mr.Hamilton." Alex bites back a groan of irritation and stands back up, a tight but patient smile on his face. The sooner he gets him out of here, the sooner this beginning migraine stops. "Mr. Jefferson." Thomas Jefferson was the only person who could rub Alexander the wrong way and have an actual point. Because though he pisses him off, Thomas is the only student that pays attention. Jefferson pushes himself off the door and walked over to Alexander with a smug look on his face, eyes not so discreetly drifting down his body. Hamilton was used to it, plenty of students did this while he lectured the class. "You sure are looking good. New haircut I believe?" Alex's hand shot up to grasp the ends of his hair. He did get it cut, it was too long and getting in his face when he was grading papers so now it ended at his shoulders instead of his back. "Thank you for noticing. Now, what is it that you need?" He lets go of his hair and moves away from his desk. It was probably some homework or extra credit assignment. Thomas steps closer and the tips of his fingers graze Alexander's hip, his height made a weight settle in his stomach. Alexander wants to preserve his personal space. "I was thinking maybe we could talk. Just for a while." Alex feels the weight in his gut get heavier when he says this. Thomas smiled as if he was cat who had caught a canary and Hamilton had a pretty good idea on who the canary was. He doesn't like having personal attachments to students in any way form or fashion and he didn't want a repeat of the incident two years ago. 

"Jefferson, I have papers to grade and I do believe you have a class to get to." Thomas smirked and moved his hand up to place it on Alex's forearm. A waft of lavender and coconuts swam around Alexander. "I actually have a free period and decided to use for something much more desired. Who said those papers needed to be graded today?" Alex pulled his arm away and took a step back, Thomas took a step forward. "This is highly inappropriate. I suggest you leave." Alex warned as he backed away, Thomas following him step for step. "You really are looking fantastic today." Thomas said. His voice was getting lower and more rough, his face growing dark with very clear intentions. Alexander gasps as his back met the wall and a surge of panic goes through him. "Jefferson." Thomas slams his hands on either side of Alex's head and wedges his thigh between the smaller man's. "Just ravishing. I wonder good you'll look beneath me, hard and begging for me to fuck you senseless."  He drops his hand to grip both of Alex's wrists and pulls them above his head, thigh starting to grind against Alex's crotch. Alex squirmed and tried to yank his hands out of Thomas' grasp. He has heard of the boy being strong but this was just scandalous. "Thomas." A groan fell from Jefferson's lips and he thrusted into Alex's stomach, allowing the older to feel his erection. "Fuck, my name sounds good in your mouth. I bet your mouth could do other things too, would feel so good on my cock." Alex swallows the bile that rose in his throat. He had no desire for this and found the situation distasteful. "Thomas, Stop." Thomas growled, leaning down and started sucking and biting on Alex's neck. "Fuck, you taste so good, Mr.Hamilton. Can't wait to taste the rest of you." The soft and slow grinding on Alexander's crotch became more of a hard and fast humping. The man moaned and mentally scolding his body for reacting to the student's ministrations. 

Thomas' free hand went down and unbuckled Alex's pants. Alex whimpered, still trying to get away but Thomas pressed him further into the wall. "You're going to love how I'm going to make you feel." His fingers wrapped around the hardened member, a victorious smirk crossing his face. Alexander closed his eyes and a tear dropped from his eye. "Please." He mumbled, defeated. Thomas pressed his tongue against his neck and began to pump on Alexander's cock, relishing in the moans he got in return. "That's what I like to hear. Go on. Beg for me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I kinda jumped a few years on this chapter so Thomas is no longer a student of Alexander and he's attending a nearby college as a Junior.

Thomas groaned and rolled off of Alexander to lay on his back, breathing heavy. ~~~~He felt the bed shift as Alexander turned away from him and hid underneath the covers. It didn't really bother him like it used to 3 years ago. The only thing that bothered Thomas was the fact that once Alexander collected himself, he left to go back to his wife. Alexander had been seeing Eliza since their first night together at Thomas' house but Thomas didn't know about her until 5 months ago when they got married. They didn't go on a honeymoon, Thomas made sure of it. T-Pain sounded throughout the room and both men recognized it as Eliza's ringtone. Alexander shot up and reached for his cellphone but Thomas snatched his wrist and grabbed his phone. "Thomas, no please." Alexander begged trying to both reach for his phone and pull away from the taller male's grip. Thomas glared at him and pressed ignore. "You belong to me for another hour. So until that hour is up, You stay in this bed with me no matter how many time she calls, got it?" Alexander shook his head and reached again but Thomas' fingers tightened around and twisted his wrist. "Got it?" The Caribbean nodded and stopped. Thomas let go of him and went to put the phone back where it was, next to his own cell, when it started ringing again. Alexander whimpered but let it go to voicemail.

Thomas laid back down and motioned for his 'lover' to do the same. Alexander made sure that he didn't make any sort of contact with the man when he did so. Alexander didn't want any form of contact with the college student. Sadly, Thomas didn't get the memo and shifted closer to wrapped his arms around the small man. Now Alexander's back was pressed against his front. Soft and careful kisses were placed on his shoulders, the limbs around his waist tensed, and a not-so-subtle hand slid down to grip his hip. Alexander frowned and shoved at the hand but Thomas bit him between the shoulder blades.The kisses moved up to the back of his ear, a warm and wet tongue licking the outer shell causing a shiver to shoot down Alexander's spine. A thumb started rubbing circles in the hollow of his hip. "Thomas.." Thomas hummed and leaned down to kiss along his neck. This continued this way until Alexander felt a pressure near his jaw and it didn't take him too long to figure out what the man was doing. "Thomas, we agreed. No marks, stop it." Thomas let out a groan and crawled back over the small male. Alexander had the cutest pout on his face. "No, we agreed no marks in visible places." He stated, boxing Alexander in with his larger frame. "My jaw is a visible place." Alexander countered. Thomas rolled his eyes and lowered his waist, his erection making itself known.

The immigrant whimpered and pushed at his shoulders. He couldn't do this again. Thomas didn't budge and went back to sucking hickeys on his neck. He rutted against Alexander, coercing a hard-on from the little man. Thomas swept down to capture Alexander's lips in a passionate kiss, hands running down the man's sides. He slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth and relished in the soft moan it drug out. Alexander belonged to Thomas, no matter what he did, said, or went off to. His mind, body, heart, and the Caribbean could deny all he wanted. It was all Thomas' and he'll be damned if he didn't get what was his. Alexander hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and pulled him flush against him, making him put all of his body weight on him. The feeling of being pinned against a mattress was arousing both him and Alexander. Things were about to go further when R.Kelly and Beyonce both rang out from their phones, killing the mood instantly.

Thomas glared at the disruptive devices and reached over to grab them. Alexander took this time to recollect himself and mentally scolding himself for almost giving in. Thomas sat up and nudged Alexander to get his attention to give him his phone, mouthing 'Lafayette' before answering his own phone. "Hey, James." What was Lafayette doing calling him? 

Alexander picked up the call and pulled the blankets up to his hips, which Thomas yanked back down again and glared at him for. Thomas didn't like him covering himself up. "Alexander?" The immigrant's attention was pulled back to the call. Apparently Lafayette has been speaking for a bit. "Oh, umm, yes? What did you need, Laf?" He asked, eyes focused on his knees. "Well, Eliza was worried for you because you wouldn't pick up like you normally did and you wouldn't answer her texts so she called me. She had something exciting to tell you." The Frenchman said from the other line. Alexander shifted on the mattress and wiggled his toes. "What did she have to tell me?" A moment later, a smile crossed his face and he leapt onto his feet. Size seven feet bouncing on the King sized bed. The yells of happiness sounded throughout the room. 

Thomas slammed open the door and Alexander fell to his knees on the bed and shuffled close to the edge. He hadn't even noticed Thomas leaving the room. Nonetheless, Alexander beamed at him with his eyes shining like chocolate diamonds. "She's pregnant. We're gonna have a baby." He panted out. Thomas stared at him for a while before walking over to him. Alexander's mind was too fogged with the thought of the baby to notice Thomas crawling behind him. He was going to be father and damn it he was going to be a good one.

It was when Thomas wrapped his hand around Alexander's flaccid cock and breathing hot puffs of air on the back of his neck that Alexander remembered his situation. Thomas began to stroke him to hardness and tears welled up in his eyes. "No. Stop it, please." The man shook his head and fiercely bit down on his shoulder. "I think we should celebrate this  _happy_ occasion, Alexander." Thomas pulled him back on the bed and forced him into his stomach. Hot tears streaked down Alexander's face. He squirmed trying to get away but Thomas grabbed his hips and pressed his cock in the cleft of his ass. 

 

That night, Alexander screamed louder than he had any night before. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is done with it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SUNSHINE BABY IS IN THIS CHAPTER

"Daddy, Look!" A five year old shouted, running inside the living room holding a small box. His father was sitting on the couch with his work papers in his lap which he moved when he sees his son. "What is it, Philip?" Alexander asked gently as the boy crawled onto the black sofa. Philip beamed and held out the box, a small mew coming from inside. He opened the lid and pulled out a grey kitten with beautiful eyes. One was blue and the other yellow. "I found her down the street. She was yelling so I just had to go get her." He said holding the feline up close to his father's face. Alexander smiled and took the kitten into his own hands, putting her in his lap and rubbing her head. Philip crawled closer and watched as the kitten purred and pressed into his father's palm. "Pip, you know better than that. Just because you hear something does not mean you can run towards it. You get me or your mother to go with you, never go anywhere by yourself." Alexander scolded. Philip pouted but nodded anyway. He didn't try to help every helpless animal he came upon, even though he wanted to, but this one sounded really sad and lonely so he left the back yard to help her. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again," He mumbled."Can we keep her though?"

Alexander opened his mouth to answer when a door from upstairs slammed open. His and Philip's heads turned towards the steps as Eliza came stomping down holding a suitcase. Philip snuggled close to his father when the woman walked in their direction, eyes blazing. The boy thought she had heard the conversation and gotten scared, but the hurt yet hateful look in her eyes let Alexander know otherwise. She stopped in front of them and tossed the suitcase on the floor. "After all this time, you do this? After I gave you _everything_ , you cheat on me." She mumbled. Eliza glared at her husband and pulled out her phone. "I'm at work and suddenly I get a call from this man, who then proceeds to tell me what you've been doing over the past few months, only to tell me it's been _years._ That you have been at his house every night for the past nine years," Alexander handed Philip the cat and stood up, shielding the boy behind him. "Eliza, I know you're upset but," He began but his wife interrupted him. "I'm way past upset. I'm fucking pissed." Alexander shook his head and spoke low. "Philip is in the room, don't speak to me like that in front of him." Eliza crossed her arms and stepped closer, getting in Alexander's face and the man turned to look at his frightened son. "Philip, go to your room." The small boy nodded and ran up the stairs, the kitten held close to his chest.

The second they heard his room door slam, Alexander felt a strong stinging sensation in his left cheek. For a moment, he stands there, horrified. Eliza would never hurt a soul but you know who would, Thomas. The man went out of his way to keep him trapped. He just graduated from college a year ago and he got a job at the highschool. He came by Alexander's classroom between classes and drove him to his home after school.  "He called me at work, describing your body in great detail, telling me how good you are for him and how you go to his house every day just to sit on his cock. You're starting to come home later and later every day so I have no other choice than to believe it. And I refuse let it happen again. Pack your shit and get the fuck out." The last sentence makes him snap from his little trance. Alexander blinks and shakes his head. He was not about to give up anything, especially Philip. "You don't know have the shit I've been through and you don't have the right to judge me. Do you know how hard this is for me?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Whatever it was he was doing, he could stop but he just didn't want to. First, she had sneaking suspicions about this woman named Maria but now that she got that call, she knew better. "I know better than anyone that you have complete control of yourself. You know when to stop things but apparently when it comes to- Thomas, was it?- you don't. I'm not going to have you sit around here, around my son while you're out having sex with another man!" Eliza shouted, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You're acting like I openly volunteered for this and don't think that you can just decide whether or not I leave. Philip is my son too and is upstairs so you need calm down and watch what you say." Alexander growled. He could hear the door start to screech open faintly and small footsteps padded near the top of the stairs. Elizabeth apparently didn't hear it and tossed his car keys at him, which he threw on the couch behind him. "I don't have to do anything but you, on the other hand, have to get out."

Philip creeped out of his room as sat at the top of the stairs as his parents continued to argue. Kids at school talk about how their parents argue and most of them say that their parents get divorced. He didn't want his father to leave. He promised Philip he was going to stay unlike the small boy's still missing grandfather.

"I am your wife! I am the only one who is supposed to see you like that. At the end of the day, you're supposed to come home to me and your son. Instead, you're out sleeping with this stranger. What does he have that I don't?" She shouted, hands clenched by her side and face growing more and more red.

"Eliza, it isn't like that.."

She scoffs and turns her head towards the wall, not wanting to look at the immigrant. "Then what is it like, hm? I beared your son and you cheat on me. I normally look past the usual bullshit but this is it. Leave." She kicks the suitcase to him but Alexander doesn't make a move to get it. "I'm not leaving. Philip needs me." Eliza's glare hardened and froze over and she pushed at his chest. "Philip does not need a disfunctional piece of shit like you." Alexander grabbed her wrists to keep from falling and used his weight to pull himself upright, eyes starting to flare.

"Don't speak like that. He is upstairs."

"Shut the hell up, Alexander. You are not my father."

"But I'm his and I'm not going to let you speak to me like that in front of my own son. He's going to grow up and get into the wrong kind of things-" Eliza interrupted angrily,snatching her hands away from him. "And become an idiot like you? A   bastard child from the Caribbean who can't, and won't get far in life because he doesn't have a father to back him up?" Alexander's eyes widened with each word and he felt a pang in his chest. She was just angry. Eliza wouldn't do this to him.  
Not this. "A fucking cheating, lowlife asshole who thinks of no one but himself? Is that what you're worried about, that he's going to end up being you?" She looked him in the eyes as she continued to say these things. Hot, burning fury shining in her brown irises as she yelled. A small gasp came from both the little boy his father.

"Know what? Fuck you. Fuck you, I have done everything for you. I spent money and my time for you. I gave you children, exactly what you asked of me but here you are insulting and berating me over something you only know half about!" It was true. She didn't even give him a chance to explain his side. All Eliza did was come down and yell at him. "Half? With as much as that man told me it might as well be two times the entire situation! As for your 'sacrifices', you barely spend any time with me but you spend almost your entire day with him and you have little to no money to use on me and Philip anyway, so what are you spending? The money he gives you to spread your legs?" Thomas gives him no money, only bruises and bite marks that last for weeks on end. Alexander does not sleep with Eliza until they heal. He didn't want her to hurt like he was.

"I bet you just can't wait to go hop on his dick after this, forgetting about your wife and kid at home."

"Shut up."

Eliza laughs and scratches the back of her neck before shrugging. "He tells me about these amazing tricks you can do. I bet you do them so well that you could do them in your sleep. He told me how you beg and scream for him to keep going on and on until you can't." Flashes of Thomas on top of him, fucking him, biting him, whispering both degrading and praising words to him. It made him feel filthy. "I said shut up." He says a little louder. "You're just upset that I'm telling the truth. You are such a whore, Alexander. I guess it really does run in the family."

"I said shut the hell up, Eliza!" Alexander turned and grabbed her by the shoulders, nearly shaking her in frustration but stopping when he realized it was only going to make things worse. Philip didn't need to see this. The woman didn't even flinch and slowly pried his hands off her shoulders with two fingers, as if he was dirty. She turned and walked to the front door, grabbing her keys and a coat from the rack. "I'm going to go see Angelica. When I come back, you need to be gone."

 

 

Thomas sat across from his best friend, staring out the window of the booth in the local cafe that James just  _had_   to try. "Thomas?" A hum. James sighed and put down his strawberry scone. He reached across the table and pulled the distracted man's arm from beneath his chin, watching mercilessly as his friend's got chin-checked by the windowsill. Thomas yelped, feeling his tongue get nipped by his teeth and swallowed the blood that started to drip from the area he bit. "The fuck, James?!" The other frowned and crossed his arms. "You weren't listening to me so don't start. What were you thinking about anyway?" Thomas bit his lip, shrugged, and took a sip from his butter pecan mocha latte. James looked unimpressed. "It was Mr.Hamilton again." The taller choked and stared at his friend. James shook his head and took a sip of his own hazelnut cappuccino, the reaction confirming his thoughts.

 

 

Alexander stood there for a minute, taking deep breaths to calm and collected himself. He gnawed his bottom lip and glanced up the stairs. Philip sat at the top with the kitten in his lap and tears in his eyes. "Daddy?" The grown man almost broke down himself seeing his child like this. Alexander raced over and trotted up the stairs to comfort the crying boy. Philip put the kitten down and reached out for his father. The Caribbean picked him up and rubbed his son's back. The toddler sobbed into his shoulder, hands clenched in his shirt tightly as cries sounded throughout the otherwise silent house. On the brink of crying himself, Alexander pulled back and kissed the boy's forehead. "It's going to be okay, Pip. It's going to be okay." The tot wiped his eyes, head shaking. "No, it's not. Mommy's gone. You're going to leave like Theo's mama did." Alexander shook his head and hugged him hard. Philip wrapped his small arms around his neck, tiny fingers grabbing some of his hair. "I am not going to leave. I promise I will never abandon you." 

"But mama said-"

"Your mother has no control over me."

"You're going to stay?" The freckled child asked lifting his head, wide eyes shining. The cat managed to curl up on Alexander's foot. The man glanced down and thought for a moment. If he was still here, Eliza would definitely call the police. "No. I'm not." He said bouncing the boy softly. Philip pouted and his fingers loosened their hold on his father's dark brown locks. "Then you're leaving." He mumbled. Alexander blinked and looked downstairs towards the front door. A idea shot through his mind like a silver bullet. "I'm leaving the house, but not you. Philip, I want you to go to your room and pack all of your stuff or as much as you can in those twin suitcases grandpa bought you for Christmas." Back then, Alexander thought the gift was absolutely ridiculous but now, he's thanking every god there is that Mr.Schuyler is horrible at gift giving. Philip furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, kitten mewing softly from her spot on the grown man's foot. "Why?" Alexander gently slid his foot from under the cat and set his son down on the top stair. "Don't ask questions. Go." As the boy turned on his heels and darted to his room, the Caribbean sighed and went back down the stairs.

_'I hope I'm not making a mistake.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of Eliza's arguments sound repetitive, she's a soft bean and it was hard to vilify her. I love her so much.


End file.
